Shadow's story
by TrickoftheEyeTrickoftheMind
Summary: A girl with no memory and no life will the x-men be able to save her and what dose any of this have to do with our favoret fuzzy blue mutant


Ok so here's the deal i am making a book trio so this is the first one i may not not post very fast i have to balance between school and life so introducing Shadow's three

I own no x-men charecters except for mine shadow

* * *

She Wanted Her Life To Be Different But Is What Happens Next Going To Be Too Much?

* * *

Have you ever really wanted something but when you got it you wish that you never had it, well that's the situation I was is but I'm getting ahead of myself I need to start at the beginning, the VERY BEGINNING

* * *

It was late afternoon despite the fact it was spring it was still kind of cool outside I was kicking a soccer ball across my yard waiting on my mom "Nona" my mom called from the car I ran over and climbed into the small van my dad and baby sister were already in we were all going to my aunts for Christmas I had never met my aunt so it was an awesome idea according to me, as the car started to roll down the drive way I watched the small house fade out of sight if I had known ide never see that house again I probably would have never left I probably would have clung to it a little harder than I did but I was only six I couldn't have known what was to happen next. We'd been driving all day and when we had stopped at a motel for the night I fell asleep instantly "Nona, Nona Hurry Wake Up" the rushed voice of my mother fear filled her voice my eyes shot open I was on my bed in the motel "Quiet…" she ordered "Hurry hide and be silent" she shoved my baby sister into my arms and pushed us into a dark closet and just as she closed the door I heard a crash and a scream I looked out a key hole that provided the only light two men were standing at the door with guns in their hands In front of them my parents laid dead NO! I yelled but as soon as I did the two men opened the door then next few moments I can't remember completely but there was a loud crash a scream crying something warm on my arms and a sharp pain in my head then blackness.

* * *

The next thing I remember was waking up in a small black room with only a lamp and a girl standing over me "Hello" she whispered her voice calmed me down a bit "my name is Jessica what's yours" I tried to thing but threw a searing head ach and a loud ringing in my ear I couldn't find anything

"I-I don't know" Jessica looked at my sympathetically

"Do you remember what happened" she asked I didn't want to I wanted it to be a bad dream but It wasn't, I slowly nodded my head the girl gave another sympathetic look "How about before that" I tried to remember the first years of my life but nothing came

"n-no" I stuttered I had no name no past I couldn't stop It tears started to roll off my face

"It's ok I'm here for you just stay with me" I looked at this girl she was no older than ten but she was all I had at the moment

"O…k" my answer was slow and tears stopped falling as I looked at her face light up

"Now first things first what to call you" I thought for a moment but only one word would come to mind

"Nightmare" I said she looked up at confused

"What"

"Nightmare" I repeated

"Why would you want to be called that" I looked at her harshly

"Just humor me" she nodded and preceded to hand me roll of bread

I stayed with her for four years with still no memories of my past and I kept the name I had thought of on my first day she was nice and taught me how to steel and pick pockets I learned to pick locks and to hide also how to trick anybody I could make anybody believe anything and could tell when anybody was lying I was an expert at all kinds of street life and being without memory help cause I had room to learn and master things and I also learned of a power I had to create, manipulate and turn into shadows but when I turned ten she died of a sickness leaving me on my own again

"No" I cried Jessica's body laid in front of me "no, no, no" my voice mumbled through the tears she was all I knew she was the only friend I had now I had nobody I whipped my eyes and looked around me I couldn't stay in our little home even if it was only a space under an abandoned warehouse it's all I had ever known I looked at the body one more time and ran out into the night I was alone once more fury raged in me I heard a police car coming I quickly turned into a shadow and hid by a tree see it's not that I had done anything but that I just didn't want to be seen I had learned to live at night and that's what I did for the sun light gave me head-ace's and make me dizzy and confused I was sensitive to all light but mainly sun light and we decided it was the effect of my powers I would always sleep during the day


End file.
